1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washer inlet attaching structure for attaching a washer inlet of a washer tank of a motor vehicle to a vehicle structural body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washer tank of a motor vehicle is a tank for storing a windshield washer fluid which is used by a windshield wiper system of the vehicle. The washer tank is disposed within an engine compartment of the vehicle, for example. Other component elements are also disposed within the engine compartment, and the washer tank is disposed in such a manner as to avoid accommodation spaces for those component elements. This sometimes causes a case where a washer tank cannot be disposed as an upper portion of the engine compartment, and as this occurs, a washer tank is used which has a configuration in which a washer inlet (a pouring pipe) is provided on a tank main body.
In attaching a washer tank having the configuration described above to a vehicle body, not only is the washer tank fixed to a vehicle structural body, but also the washer inlet is fixed to the vehicle structural body. This prevents the looseness or unsteadiness of the washer inlet.